Strange Disapearances
by Acidbuk
Summary: When Tenchi Dissapears, Kiyone goes looking for him. but when she dissapears too, is there any hope left of finding either of them?


Author: Kenny 'Acidbuk' M'comic. Authors E-mail: acidb@postmaster.co.uk Summary: When Tenchi goes missing Kiyone goes looking for him but when she disappears too, is there any hope left of finding either of them.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo/Universe theme and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to AIC/Pioneer please don't sue me. However the characters that I have created and this story DO belong to me.  
  
Warnings: Interrogation, and Violence.  
  
Strange Disappearances  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes, pain overtook his senses his blurred vision focused slowly, he was in a grey cell. The walls were grey, the sheets grey, the bed was painted grey, the only thing that was not grey was the door, which was jet-black steel. It wasn't until after a few minutes he realised that he was not alone in his confinement.  
  
The person next to him had long teal hair, it was fanned out on the pillow, at first Tenchi's memory failed him but then he started to remember things. "Kiyone. your Kiyone", Tenchi stammered out, his voice was husky and dry.  
  
Upon hearing her name Kiyone's instinct took over and her eyes shot open, with a startle she sat up. "Where am I?", she asked out loud.  
  
"I don't know", Tenchi replied whether the question was rhetorical or not, Kiyone's head shot round to the voice. "Tenchi. is that you, I've found you", Kiyone muttered out.  
  
"Yeah. Its me", Tenchi responded. "Where are we? What's going on? Why are we here?", Kiyone asked one question after another. "Enough with the questions Kiyone, I can barely remember my name right now", Tenchi interrupted. "Sorry", she admitted.  
  
The heavy cell door opened and a huge muscular man stepped through. He was tall and stoically built, his one eye had a black patch over it and he had a black beard that came down to just above his chest. The man was carrying a side arm holstered in a gun-belt similar to Kiyone's. He also had some kind of night-stick on the opposite side of the belt.  
  
Without speaking a word he grabbed Kiyone by the wrist and started to drag her out of the cell. "NO, take me instead", Tenchi yelled out. The man turned, smirked then continued to the door, Tenchi lunged at the man, hitting him with a right hook to the face. "You'll have to do better than that", the man said as he shook off the punch as if nothing had happened. The man pushed Tenchi back into the wall with very little effort. "You'll get your chance kid", the man sneered before leaving, dragging Kiyone behind him. Tenchi heard the steel door slam shut.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so worried", Ayeka said as she paced up and down the living room floor. It was obvious to everyone that Ayeka was agitated. "Where could they be?", Ayeka asked no-one in particular as she continued to pace. "Relax princess", Ryoko sighed, looking almost laid back about the whole affair to the causal observer, but you could see she was worried too if you looked beneath the hard exterior. "I'm sure they are both fine", Sasami spoke; "Tenchi's probably just visiting someone in the city, Kiyone will be back with him soon", Sasami tried to comfort an agitated Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
Mihoshi was sat on the sofa crying. There was no particular reason why she was crying, she always cried when she was away from her partner. Kiyone had chosen to look for Tenchi alone. "Why did she go alone, I wanted to look for Tenchi, I care about him too", Mihoshi sobbed out.  
  
"Kiyone cares about Tenchi!", Ayeka and Ryoko said in unison at the hearing of the words. Mihoshi did not respond. It was unclear whether she had even heard the question, she just continued to sob.  
  
Tenchi was alone in his cell for what felt like hours, his joints ached and he had a thumping migraine, he could hear 'screams' of pain from a couple of rooms along, it sounded like Kiyone. "No, she's stronger than that", he tried to reassure himself, but it didn't help much.  
  
Tenchi heard the steel door unlock and Kiyone was thrown into the room, subsequently stumbling to the floor with enough force to make a thud. The door locked again and the two were alone once more for the time being. "Kiyone are you alright", Tenchi asked, concerned.  
  
Kiyone spat some blood and turned to Tenchi, her right eye was bruised and her hair was a mess, droplets of blood still clinging to her lips, Tenchi could tell she was in pain even though she tried to hide it. "What did they do to you?" , Tenchi asked shocked at her condition. Kiyone stood up holding her ribs and walked over to the bed. Tenchi rushed to the sink, ripped off a piece of his shirt and ran it under the tap as a makeshift cloth. He then applied it to some of Kiyone's wounds. After he had finished cleaning the wounds he ripped off more of his shirt and used it as a bandage. His shirt was only half of what it was when he was brought here but Kiyone's wounds were fully dressed.  
  
Tenchi used the wet cloth on her eye, Kiyone flinched as the cold water made contact with the open wound. "Sorry", Tenchi apologised. "It's okay, I'm a big girl I can take it", she said stubbornly. Tenchi brought a hand to her cheek and rubbed it gently. Kiyone closed her eyes and a tear rolled out, down her cheek and onto Tenchi's Hand. "Don't cry, we've been in worse situations", Tenchi said, trying to keep hope alive. "That's not why I'm crying ", Kiyone sobbed. "Then why?", Tenchi asked, confused. Before she could answer, the big man returned and dragged Tenchi out of the cell.  
  
Most of the journey down the hall was a blur, the man wasn't very gentle, he was dragged into a room and throw into a wooden chair. Tenchi tried to struggle but he was quickly strapped in by his arms and ankles. The room was dark and damp, you could smell the moisture in the air and the only light in the room was from a single light bulb hanging from the centre of the ceiling.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE", Tenchi shouted. There was no response until a single voice returned. "Who we are is of no concern to you", a voice sneered from the shadows. "Cowards, show your faces", Tenchi snapped. Seconds later he was struck by a blow to the head from the large man that bought him in; "SILENCE", the man commanded.  
  
Someone stepped forward from the shadows into the light, he was tall and slim. His hair was as white as snow and he wore thin rimmed glasses, he had a self-satisfied grin on his face, as if he was really enjoying himself. "So, this is the great Mr Masaki", he said. Tenchi noticed that the man was dressed in a uniform similar to that of Jurai military officials but more refined and slender and ever so much more intimidating. The insignia on his arm bore the initials J.M.I.  
  
"You're, Jurai Military Intelligence aren't you", Tenchi barked. "There may be hope for you yet Mr Masaki", he replied with a somewhat proud tone. "I'm a personal friend of Princess Ayeka, and If you don't let us go immediately.", Tenchi dropped Ayeka's name in hoping it would have some pull with these people. "Yes we're well aware of your relationship with Lady Ayeka, but we only take orders from the emperor himself and regulations prevent me from giving you my name, but for the time being you can call me 'The Official'", The Official finished. Tenchi heard the door creek open, seconds later a short bald man with a goatee beard came into the light. He was wearing a suit and tie.  
  
"This is Spencer, he's is an expert on gathering information", The Official introduced the new person. . "So what now, you beat the crap out of me till I tell you what you want to know?", Tenchi mocked. "Nope, that's MY job", The man with the eye patch said from across the room. "Personally I'm appalled by violence, I squirm at the site of blood", Spencer spoke softly as he produced a syringe from the small medical bag he carried. "Now, this will make you feel a little sleepy and in a few minutes you will tell us whatever we ask", Spencer said as he injected the substance into Tenchi's arm. Tenchi was never told what it was, but he started to feel extremely drowsy.  
  
Kiyone was kneeling on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs contemplating what was happening to them. The pain from her injures had subsided now thanks to Tenchi's makeshift medical bandages. "I wonder what they're doing to you right now, Tenchi", she spoke aloud; "I really hope you are alright".  
  
"RYOKO, where are you going?", Washu snapped. "I'm going to look for Tenchi, alone", Ryoko barked back. "NO, YOU'RE NOT", Washu boomed; "What if we get attacked?", she continued. "Princess over there is strong enough to protect the house while I'm gone", Ryoko reasoned. "Ryoko, you are not going to look for Lord Tenchi alone!", Ayeka spoke up. "SEE, RYOKO", Washu gloated; "Princess Ayeka agrees with me!", Washu continued to gloat. "I'm coming too!", Ayeka interceded. "WHAT!", Washu's face fell. "I wanna' go I wanna' go", Mihoshi whined. "I'm not staying here all alone", Sasami said, worried. "Fine, then go!", Washu said defeated. "But don't expect me to come with you", Washu sighed as if a last act of defiance.  
  
"Are we going or not", Ryoko moaned. Everyone except Washu, Nobuyki and Yosho nodded. "Then come on already", Ryoko said flying out the window. Ayeka created a green bubble around the three of them and flew after Ryoko at top speed. "Fools", Washu pouted, "only gonna end up getting hurt", Washu finished. "They all, care about Tenchi very much", Yosho spoke. "Maybe too much", Washu replied.  
  
"HOW IS HE RESISTING?", The Official snapped from his calm demeanour. Tenchi had been drugged with several exotic substances that should have loosened his tongue, but still Tenchi had not given them the information they needed. "Sir, maybe he really doesn't know", Spencer answered. "No way, he MUST know", The Official retorted sharply. "Then his mind must be exceptionally strong, to resist several consecutive treatments", Spencer replied. "Very well, up the dosage" , The Official ordered. "That won't do any good, I've tried several different drugs, It's just not working", Spencer reasoned with him. "Very well then, let's take a different approach", The Official commented; "Marco, it's your turn", he ordered the man with the eye patch.  
  
Marco punched Tenchi in the face and stomach. Tenchi cried out in pain. "Tell us what we want to know Mr Masaki and we'll let you go, your friend too", The Official taunted. He nodded to Marco again who landed another punch to Tenchi's face. "Tell us, Mr Masaki", he commanded. " Sir, if you'll excuse me", Spencer said as more of a courtesy then a request as he left the room.  
  
Marco Continued to 'beat the living crap' out of Tenchi for some time and with each blow The Official reaffirmed his "Tell us" like a mantra but still Tenchi refused to tell them anything. "Sir, I'm starting to agree with Spencer, I don't think he knows anything", Marco spoke very softly considering his size and strength. "Return him to his cell", The Official conceded for now as he removed his glasses to clean them. Marco released the arm and ankle straps. Picked up a bruised, battered and drugged Tenchi, threw him over his shoulder then carried him along the corridor to the cell door.  
  
Marco came into the cell this time and placed Tenchi on the bed next to a now sleeping Kiyone. "If it's any consolation kid, this ain't personal for me, its just business", Marco remarked as he left locking the door behind him.  
  
"Ok Ryoko, where to now?", Ayeka asked politely. "I don't know, we've looked everywhere, his school, his path home, his friends houses. No ones seen him since four O'clock when school ended", Ryoko admitted she was defeated. "Ryoko, this way", Ayeka said pointing in a north-easterly direction. "Are you Sure Ayeka?", Ryoko questioned. It surprised Ayeka that she had refereed to her by name instead of one of her usual taunts. "Yes Ryoko, I'm quite sure, trust me", Ayeka said firmly enough to tell Ryoko that she was confident. "Ok Ayeka, I'm all out of ideas so that's a good a place as any", Ryoko nodded. Ayeka decided that was as good as she'd get to agreement and headed off. They came to a vast open field outside town, in the distance they could see a large building complex with a huge fence around it. As they got closer they could see it was heavily guarded. Everyone landed at the front gate and approached the desk officer. Who immediately reached for is sidearm. "What have you done with Tenchi?", Ryoko grunted out. "Ten . who?", the guard stammered. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!", Ryoko yelled summoning an energy ball, firing it at the gate which disintegrated along with the sergeant.  
  
Ryoko Summoned three more Energy balls and fired them at nearby structures causing them to burst into flames. More guards arrived to confront the duo of Ayeka and Ryoko but they were quickly out matched and retreating. "Where is my. our Lord Tenchi?", Ayeka spoke as three armed guards started firing at her. She quickly erected her protective shield. Many bolts of green energy streaked out of her bubble shield hitting one of the complexes main buildings, which fell to the ground with a huge explosion burring many solder alive.  
  
"I hope Lord Tenchi wasn't in that building", Ayeka said; "I guess I overdid it a bit", she finished with a bit of a giggle. "Ayeka, Turn it down a notch, we want Tenchi ALIVE remember", Ryoko Scorned the princess emphasising the word 'alive'.  
  
Kiyone jumped as explosions rocked the building. She could hear Klaxons sounding outside and many people rushing about. Another Explosion and the Cell door was blow off it's hinges along with some of the concrete around it and a steel support girder fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi wake up", Kiyone prodded. Tenchi stirred and sat up only half-awake and still drowsy from whatever drugs they had given him, his whole body ached and his head was pounding again. His vision was blurry, even the dim fluorescent lights of the cell hurt his eyes.  
  
"Tenchi do you recognise me?", Kiyone asked. "Yeah", Tenchi said slurred. "Are you fit to travel", Kiyone further questioned. "I, think so", Tenchi responded slowly. Kiyone let Tenchi put his arm around her neck for support the both stood and made there way through the halls to find the exit. Solders rushed past back and forth completely ignoring them, they were obviously preoccupied.  
  
The Official was panicked, "What's going on?", he asked one of the solders running past heading for the battle zone. "Sir, we are under attack, Sir", the solder reported. The solder waited a moment to see if there were anymore questions then resumed his journey to the battlefield. "Marco, Take care of the prisoners", The Official commanded, to which Marco nodded.  
  
Ryoko was killing solders left, right and centre. "MY ENEMY IS ANYONE WHO STANDS AHEAD OF ME WILLING TO FIGHT!", Ryoko yelled at more solders as they were sent like lambs to the slaughter to Ryoko's energy lance. A blue streak came from the direction of one of the buildings hitting Ryoko upward into the air, the same streak turned and smashed her into the ground with such force she actually bounced on impact. Ryoko shook off the blow and looked up to see hovering over her the person Tenchi and Kiyone had come to know as The Official. However to Ryoko he was someone completely different.  
  
"Ryoko, are you ok?", Ayeka asked. "Yes I'm fine", Ryoko replied with a smile but just as quick as the smile came it was replaced by a frown. "I'll take care of this guy, you find Tenchi", Ryoko instructed. "Ryoko.", Ayeka was going to say something but simply nodded instead. She'd never seen Ryoko this serious before, come to think about it she'd never Ryoko serious about ANYTHING before. Ayeka flew off into the complex surrounded by her Energy Shield she turned to look at Ryoko one more time before she entered the building "good luck Ryoko" Ayeka spoke more to her self than anyone else.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt Tenchi anymore, even if I have to give my life", Ryoko barked." You may yet come to regret that pledge", The Official retorted as he lunged at Ryoko. "C'mon I'm ready for you!", Ryoko shouted as she lunged back.  
  
Kiyone was supporting Tenchi as they walked down the corridor they had almost reached the elevator to the sub Exit when Marco stepped in front of them blocking the way. "Out of the way", Kiyone ordered. "I Can't do that", Marco replied. Kiyone rested Tenchi against the wall and starred down Marco. Suddenly with a Jump she Heel kicked Marco in the head followed by several punches. Marco reeled from the pain, Kiyone quickly followed up by bringing her Knee into his forehead. Marco shook it off, Kiyone repeated another flurry of punches and kicks but it had no effect.  
  
Ryoko and The Official Clashed, sword met lance many times as the two fought and with each hit the energy released increased. Ryoko managed to counter every one of his offensive moves but he also managed to counter hers. The two foes were evenly matched in strength and power. To the onlooker all that could be seen were two lights in the sky colliding then repelling then colliding again. "Why don't you just give it up?", The Official taunted, "Why do you continue to fight", The Official asked Slashing his sword. "I fight for love, something you would NEVER understand", Ryoko snapped back, countering with her lance.  
  
Marco Held Kiyone five foot in the air by her throat, squeezing the Life out of her. "Goodbye Tenchi, My love", She spoke as he neared killing her. A large green circle appeared on his chest and his faced changed to one of extreme pain, seconds later the beam shot right through his stomach narrowly missing Kiyone and streaking down the corridor causing and explosion. Marco dropped Kiyone and fell belly first to the ground with a hole right through him.  
  
Kiyone looked around to see what had happened. There stood Ayeka hand outstretched the green energy still sparking in her palm. "Ayeka, is that you?", Kiyone asked although she didn't need to, "how did you find us?", Kiyone probed. "I, sensed Lord Tenchi's Juraian Energy", Ayeka smiled happily. "Now come, we must leave", Ayeka Instructed as she walked along the corridor. Kiyone once again picked up Tenchi and followed Ayeka She stopped by Marco's body and removed his Blaster to use for herself then continued to walk.  
  
Ryoko felt a sharp pain as The Officials sword pierced her skin and lodged into her chest it's blue blade shimmering slightly at the contact. "Love is WEAK, you are WEAK, only the strong survive, to be strong you must be HEARTLESS", The Official gloated with emphasis on the word 'heartless'.  
  
Washu broke down in tears at the Masaki shrine as she dropped to her knees where she once stood. "What's wrong Washu?", Nobuyki asked. "I. think Ryoko has been killed. ", Washu spoke amongst a blur of tears. "No", Yosho said softly resting a hand on Washu's shoulder. "Are you sure?", Nobuyki said saddened. "I can't sense her through our Psychic link anymore", Washu confirmed.  
  
(A/n: Just so you finish the story (also to protect my Inbox) and don't go off in a sad way thinking I killed Ryoko I'm an evil person I'll tell you Ryoko is not dead for the specifics you will have to keep reading)  
  
Ryoko's body dropped like a stone from the sky hitting the ground with a thud. The Official smiled at her corpse (NOT DEAD REMEMBER) Ayeka Flew out of the building with Kiyone and Tenchi secure in her protective shield. "THERE you are Lady Ayeka", The Official spoke still hovering above. Ayeka looked up but did not see Ryoko, this confirmed her worst fear, Ryoko had been killed, she gave her life to protect them, this Ayeka could not let go, Ryoko must be avenged. "How can a Juraian do this!", Ayeka snapped angrily.  
  
Ayeka Placed Tenchi and Kiyone on the ground then teleported them away along with Mihoshi and Sasami who were waiting at the front gate. When they re-materialised the complex was only a building in the far distance, they could see the green and blue energy balls going back and forth  
  
Ayeka fought hard, she gave everything she had and then some. Her fights with Ryoko over Tenchi's affection were just spats compared to the enormous energy she was using here there was no doubt he was strong but compared to Ayeka he was out matched. " I AM NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY", she yelled, Ayeka started the build up on one huge energy blast, It was gonna be big, all her energy was put into it, along with all her love and all her anger.  
  
"No, She can't be this powerful, theirs no way, not even the emperor is this strong", The Official was worried. Ayeka let rip the energy bolt as it Streaked across the sky he barely got his shield up in time but it quickly buckled as the energy continued to flow, when the shield was spent there was nothing left to stop the enormous power of the beam. He was blasted into dust and his ashes scattered across the land All that could be seen from where Tenchi and the others were, was a Beam of green energy heading toward the sky.  
  
Ayeka's energy still sparked out as her levels returned to normal, Ryoko's body twitched slightly and soft moans escaped her lips, "I. will.protect", she moaned out her thoughts scattered and her wound bleeding. "Ryoko, you're alive!", Ayeka was put in some kind of trance at this; "You need medical attention", Ayeka snapped out of her trance scooped up Ryoko and teleported to where the others were ,then teleported Everyone back to the Masaki Shrine.  
  
Washu ran our feeling the Psychic link restored she saw Ayeka and the others materialise right in front of her eyes. Ayeka dropped to her knees, the battle and subsequent teleportations took it out of her all she wanted to do was sleep now, which is what she did, right there she fell asleep.  
  
Washu carried Ryoko to her lab and told Tenchi and Kiyone to follow her. Washu typed on an invisible computer panel and a load of medical equipment phased in from inter-dimensional space. There were three medical beds and other various scanners, Kiyone placed Tenchi on one, she took another for herself and Washu Placed Ryoko on the third bed.  
  
After hours of medical care Washu finally allowed the others to visit her 'patients', Kiyone was allowed to leave but had to come back for check ups every four hours. Her injures were relatively simple for the greatest scientist in the universe.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were a different story however. Tenchi was awake and feeling quite well, Washu had purged the drugs from his system but had confined him to bed rest for several days during which Kiyone never left his side, Washu had healed all his physical injures but the psychological ones were beyond her control.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ryoko was by far the worst case as she had slipped into a coma, Washu had healed the stab wound and any broken bones, after 2 week Ryoko finally regained conciseness bizarrely the first thing she said was that "Ayeka kicked his ass"  
  
Ayeka was relived when Tenchi and Kiyone were released from Washu's medical care. The one that surprised her most was when Ryoko was released she felt as if an enormous burden was off her shoulders, It was strange she had always thought of Ryoko as an Enemy, an obstacle to be overcome but now she almost thought of her as a friend.  
  
Tenchi & Kiyone still have Nightmares about what happened even now, Six months after, Kiyone & Tenchi always comfort each other whenever they have them, she says it's because she went through the same experience but Tenchi knows it runs deeper than that even though nothing is ever said about it.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka are still fighting for Tenchi's affections.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Notes: Man, who would have thought Ayeka could be a hero, I may write another chapter to this I don't know it depends on the feedback I get. As always comments to: - acidb@postmaster.co.uk as per usual flames will be ignored.  
  
Oh and as to why the J.M.I. Corp wanted, Tenchi, I'll leave that a little mystery for you to puzzle over ( 


End file.
